


Recharge. Fire. BOOM!

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Pining, SEP era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: Jack will be extremely lucky if he can manage to survive this.He faints.Written for the SEPTember event





	Recharge. Fire. BOOM!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/gifts).



> Thanks to Lilized who suggested a SEP ficlet to spend some travelling time  
> I've tried a different style from my usual.  
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> (if I've forgotten any warning, please let me know)

Recharge. Fire. BOOM.  
Recharge. Fire. BOOM.  
Recharge. Fire. BOOM.  
  
It's loud. It hurts. Jack is not sure he's going to stand it much longer. It's in the shooting range. It's in his head. He can't take it out.  
  
BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.  
  
It's his heart, pumped with substances that he's pretty sure aren't legal. It sounds like a marching band is having rehearsal in the small space of his skull.  
  
His ears ring.  
  
Recharge. Fire. BOOM.  
BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.  
  
Jack will be extremely lucky if he can manage to survive this.  
  
He faints.

  
  
  
He wakes up, mandatory white hospital covers sticking to his overheating skin. Must be the medical bay.  
  
He barely has enough strength to rise a hand punctured by IVs and covers his eyes. The light is too much.  
  
BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.  
  
His head still feels like it's going to explode. The heart in his ribcage is overworked.  
  
"Hey. Don't die here. Don't want the meds to make a fuss over you again."  
  
The voice, something between a strained whisper and a plea, comes from somewhere on his right.  
  
Too taken by assessing his own situation, Jack hadn't noticed that there was somebody else there with him. Very slowly, he turns his head.  
  
Another man is there, tubes going in in his nose and arms, laying in another standard medical bed . He looks like Jack feels. Like shit. Though there's a stretched smile on his tired face, probably relief for not having lost another comrade during that hellish program.  
  
He looks like a mauled angel, still capable of feelings after the torture they're undergoing, the neon light of the med bay an halo surrounding him.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
What a traitorous heart does Jack have.

  
  
  
His name is Gabriel. Jack feels mocked by it. The dude has no reason to be 100% an angel, but here he is, telling jokes to Jack to get small reactions out of him. Sometimes a tiny laugh, but mostly groans.  
  
They're not supposed to be fraternizing this way. They never should know each other's name. Jack is 76, Gabriel is 24. He had started the program 6 months before Jack. That's making him wonder how long and how slowly has this thing being going on.  
  
Gabriel too had started feeling nauseous. Short breathed. One of his lungs had collapsed. Maybe Jack had really been lucky with the hand that fate had dealt him.  
  
Still Jack doesn't feel yet like talking, so Gabriel had to stage a monologue between them.  
  
It's 2 hours before a nurse comes by to check on them and Jack immediately regrets it. She injects some drug into Gabriel's IV to make him sleep 'cause he was too hyper active for somebody in his situation, even if he protests, voice still coarse due to the tubes down his throat.  
  
Gabriel is out almost immediately while the nurse checks on Jack. After she's satisfied with his recovery, she leaves the med bay.  
  
Jack is alone. If not physically, mentally.  
  
He can hear his heart beating once again.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
The Army technically is not the place where someone should think about sentimental matters, but Jack has never been the brightest crayon in the box. Not in that field.  
  
He has time to think, and to explore from a distance the features of Gabriel's face. An old scar that cuts through the eyebrow, a dark goatee, good lips.  
  
Focus on something else, Jack!  
  
Like the light that cast artistic shadows on that sculpted face and the way the sheet molds to the defined muscles underneath it.  
  
No, not even that is a good line of thoughts.  
  
Jack always had the suspicion of not being completely straight, admiring too much bodies of every gender. But this. This is different. It doesn't seem that he wants only a roll in the hay like he did back in Indiana. Jack is also confused.  
  
It's… just the talking, hearing Gabriel speak, had been soothing. And probably if he had to reflect on it, it would classify as some kind of syndrome. Stockholm or Lima he doesn't know. The problem is that he is, they are, in a shitty situation.  
  
Trying to find a positive side about it it's almost a necessity, so for the time being Jack will put away his silly little crush as exactly that. Something not worth pursuing.  
  
Also taking in account that before today he had never seen Gabriel, and probably their paths will never cross again, must mean something.  
  
He'll be safe. He'll be sad.  
  
Fraternizing that way between comrades is forbidden. It doesn't make it less appetizing. Jack wants to feel human again.

  
  
When Gabriel wakes up, they talk again.  
  
This time Jack too speaks.  
  
They chat about mundane stuff, everything to take their minds away from the situation they're living. Gabriel tells him about his studies, a fashion degree that he will never be able to finish at this point. It makes Jack smile imaging Gabriel's big form bent on a sewing machine or pinning delicate fabric on a mannequin. Jack repays him with tales about his childhood spent taking care of the animals of his parents' farm, yet he's the one gaining Gabriel's low laugh.  
  
He feels his heart beat even faster every time that Gabriel let's out that purring sound.  
  
That same night Jack is dismissed from the med bay.

  
  
  
He returns to his shared room in the barracks, dragging his feet on the linoleum floor as his heart beats slower thanks to the medicine he has been given. Jack thinks that it's not due only to that. He feels lonely even when his roommate his there.  
  
Three weeks and Jack no longer shares a bedroom.  
  
One week more and he's once again in the med bay. He's alone there too.  
  
One more month and the SEP program is completed.  
  
Jack has survived it. He's a super soldier now, pumped with chemicals and heavy with muscles.  
  
He's given a weapon of his choice, a pulse rifle, and directives from the higher ups. He's to be drafted to the latest zone where the war against the omnics is taking place.  
  
Though he's not to be alone. He will be part of a special team made up by other remnants of the SEP program and other elite soldiers.  
  
Jack is ready to face the war. There's no much else left for him otherwise, no hope for a normal life and nothing that drives him if not duty. It tastes bitter in his mouth.  
  
The people closed in the room with him are nice, even for overqualified killers. Jack nods to their words, says some small talk and mostly tries to blend in until somebody gives them a briefing on their first mission.  
  
Then the door opens with a loud slam. Jack is not at all prepared for what he sees there.  
  
Gabriel. Once more looking like an angel with the neon lights painting an halo around him. He walks into the room, nonchalance written on his face as his uniform tells another story.  
  
He's the one in charge here.  
  
Gabriel shortly greets the occupants of the room, then his eyes fall on Jack.  
  
There's no words exchanged between them, but Jack can see the corners of that beautiful mouth rising up.  
  
It's in that moment that Jack realizes that he will follow that man and his orders trough the war and everything.  
  
Through every recharge. Fire. BOOM.  
  
Through every BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make authors happy :3


End file.
